split personalities
by some-random-ninja
Summary: the hokage does not want a kid as young as Naruto, to expirience war. So Naruto powered by a kyuubi not wanting a weak host, and ordered by the hokage to keep his ANBU attitude to the mask, and on the outside be the same dumb kid you all thought you knew.


Split personalities

Author note: i do not own Naruto...

yet

He was running down an alley in konoha, a village known for its friendly attitude towards everyone, he wished he could laugh, but he was by far to tired for even a mental laugh.

It was a week since he was thrown out of the orphanage, he had not learned to read, he had barely learned to talk, but he could walk, run and 'find' food and soon he would learn to take another thing, something so precious that 'they' were willing to beat a four year old kid to within an inch of it. It was not the first time, and it was not the last time they would attack him, but today he needed help, three chunin and two jounin were about to take his life.

A masked figure was standing on a roof watching what was happening, he raised his hand and pointed to the chunin, the four year old was staring at the dog masked ninja, staring at him with fear as another one popped up and they both juped down infront of the boy.

«So naruto-kun, this is your final hour now that the ANBU is here to finish you of, _kyuubi-gaki_» one of the jounin said to him whispering the kyuubi part, before looking around and seeing the three chunin immobilized, suddenly fear rose to him as he looked at the kyuubi kid.

Naruto was afraid, very afraid, he saw the silent jounin hanging from a tree that had suddenly appeared, and by hanging he meant that the feat of the jounin was hanging on the outside as the rest of the body was crushed by the growing tree and with that and the fatigue, he lost his grip on the world of the living, his consciousness slipped and he fell down «sleeping» hearing a whispered «_kyuubi-gaki»_

he woke up in a dark hallway standing on something flowing, he was standing on water? He was in what appeared to be the basement of a powerplant, suddenly he heard a voice calling him, «**foolish little human**» a great voice roaring.

He walked down the hallway towards the great voice. «**foolish little human, i know your kind don't like me, but are YOU truly willing to end my life with yours.**»

he saw a great red fox with nine giant tails waiving behind it, he gathered all the courage he could knowing he would die soon anyways, wait why wasnt he dead.

All the things that had happened, the man being killed by a frickin tree!

«who the hell are you!» he shouted with all his gathered courage.

«**who am I, I, the great and most powerful of the nine biju, i kyuubi, have you not heard of me, me who killed your 'great' hokage, the weakling. I am the reason you are about to be killed, i will not have this, you die, i die.**»

the great kyuubi, the great kyuubi was talking to him. «what do you want with me, what does my life have to do with you?» he asked the giant fox. «I** am sealed within YOU, me, the greatest of demons, is sealed within a weak human whelp, i will help you this time. And the next time you sleep i shall meet you here, i will give you a**» the demon laughed eavily before continuing «**gift»**.

Naruto opened his eyes, he was for some reason unable to move his body on his own and was forced to watch as he killed the jounin, biting over the throat of the man and was forced to feel as the red liquid ran down his throat. He regained control of his body and fell to the ground, crying, he whispered to the to ANBU «_please, don't kill me, it wasn't me, kyuubi._» and he went uncounsious yet again.

He woke up infront of the kyuubi's cage and unlike last time he now saw the seal with a single kanji for «seal». He looked upon the great demon and and shouted, not really caring if he would live or not, and he shouted «yo, baka-kitsune, i'm back.»

A pair of claws extended out from the cage, Naruto didn't even flinch, he truly no longer cared, but what if this gift was something he could use to prank the village big time.

The demon laughed within its cage, «**you want to get back at the village? Interesting, i shall help you in this atleast, i demand that you get strong, i don't care about your dream for hokage, i want you to be the best, if you are weak, i am weak. I will not tolerate weakness from my vessel, i shall give you my onigan as a gift, the demon's eye, now leave, leave and train or i will kill you myself»**

Naruto was feeling rather sure of himself and said to the demon «are you suicidal, i die, you die.» the kyuubi snorted «**you are right **_**human**_**, but you grow weak, i will make you wish for death every waking moment of your life**» he said the word human like it was a curse, it was...

and before dismissing this weak human the kyuubi said one last thing «**to activate my gift channel chakra to your eyes, ask the hokage to give you a sensei or start you on the ninja academy, NOW!» **and with that Naruto woke up.

Naruto opened his eyes just to find himself in hokage-jiji's office just in time to here the two ANBU report what had happened «and he killed a jounin then he proceeded by drinking his blood» the one who had killed a man by using a tree earlier came over to the boy he only a single cut on his body that was still bleeding Naruto had several open wounds on his body a few drops of the mans blood fell onto Naruto.

The man proceded by addressing the hokage «hokage-sama, the boy is awake»

Naruto looked upon the old man «sorry jiji, but the fuzzball forced me to kill him, he doesn't want to have a weak... weasel? No, vessel!» and suddenly he held his head in pain «and he doesn't want me to call him fuzzball» Naruto said after the pain had ended. The hokage looked at him in wonder and chose to speak this «i, see...» and chuckled lightly. And Naruto spoke to the old man «can i join the academy or get a sensei, please!, i need to know how to defend myself.» as the old man could, unfortunantly, see the truth in the kids word he decided to give him a sensei, the _demon gaki_ probably shouldn't start at the academy yet. As he thought about who to be sensei for Naruto he saw that Tenzo seemed to enjoy himself as he made small toy for Naruto, as Naruto copied him and made a small wooden toy himself he was wondering if he should give Naruto to the ANBU... wait Naruto copied him.

The three high ranking nin stared at him. Then he spoke «why are you looking at me? I just did the same thing he did!» Naruto was very confused, they weren't angry at him, were they? And Naruto spoke to the old man again «so can i join the academy or something?» the old man answered him «or something» Naruto was confused agin, were they going to kill him? He looked at the old man in fear. Sarutobi looking at the little kid and seeing the fear in his eyes, fear, like they were going to kill him, it was heartbreaking «well, i was thinking... how would you like to live with the ANBU? I was thinking about leting tenzo here train you.» as soon as that was said Naruto started jumping around in joy before suddenly falling asleep and the last thing he heard «take him to ANBU hq, i think it might be a good idea to give him a mask, just for the irony, make it a fox mask»

Naruto woke up the next day in a bed, a man stood over him «hi tenzo!» Naruto smiled, «are we going to train», the man from yesterday, tenzo, answered «yes, but first put on this equipment», he pointed towards a stack of clothing and a fox mask.


End file.
